blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Hilary James Lyall/Hilary's Flying Lion Adventure
Plot While having fun and learning about the story Alice in Wonderland, Hilary and Kipper go on an adventure with Blaze and AJ as they help get Roarian's sunstone back before Crusher gets it. Trivia *This adventure was based on the special, Alice in Wonderland. *Hilary's blue and white dress is similar to Alice's dress except that it has, pink Mary-Jane shoes, a big red bow and blue leggings. Production #Hilary/Alice #Kipper/White Hare #Sam/Tweedledee #Sammy/Tweedledum #Caleb/Mad Hatter #Precious/Cheshire Cat #Talia/Queen of Hearts Cast #Ariel Winter as Hilary #Katie Bergin as Kipper #Nolan North as Blaze #Ramone Hamilton as AJ #Berkley Silverman as Precious #Jayden Greig as Jackson #Lilly Bartlam as Jordan #Nissae Isen as Ryan #Tajja Isen as Lily #Julie Lemieux as Beth #Andrew Sabiston as Sam #Emilie Claire Barlow as Sammy #Lyon Smith as Caleb #Addison Holley as Talia Transcript (The episode starts off with Jackson and Jordan looking for Hilary in the playground.) *Jackson: "Hilary!" *Jordan: "Hilary!" *Jackson: "Hey Sam, Sammy, Talia! Have you guys seen Hilary." *Sam: "No." *Sammy: "Haven't seen her." *Talia: "See you later." *Jackson: "Maybe she's over there." *Both: "Hilary!" (Hilary appears outside with Kipper, Blaze, AJ and Precious the Cat. She was wearing a blue and white dress.) *Hilary: "Hi guys!" *Jackson: "There you are, Hilary. I like your dress." *Jordan: "You almost look like Alice." *Hilary: "That's because I read Blaze and AJ a story about a girl named Alice who stumbles upon a magical place called Wonderland." *Jackson: "Wow! You must really like that story." *Hilary: "I know. Hmm. I wonder where Kipper is." *Kipper: "Crikey! I'm late! Wait for me, mate." (Kipper hops out and she somehow trips and falls down over the stairs and land near Jackson and Jordan.) *Kipper: "I'm okay!" *Jordan: "I've never seen a White Hare do that before. Is she supposed to do that." *Hilary: "I don't know. The story says that the White Hare was running late and Alice followed him down a rabbit hole to Wonderland. Hmm. Now where did Precious go." *Precious: "I'm here. But, I'm invisible." *Hilary: "Precious! Where are you? I can hear you, but I don't see you." *Jackson: "There she is. Right next to us." (Precious appeared like magic.) *Jordan: "How did you do that, Precious." *Hilary: "I almost forgot to tell you that Precious loves the part where Alice meets the Cheshire Cat. You see, all the cat does is turn invisible until your grin is there. It's a magic twist, so I found an enchantment to turn Precious visible and invisible anytime, anywhere. Precious, smile, girl." *Precious: "Cheese!" (And in an instant, Precious turned invisible.) *Both: "Wow!" *Hilary: (Sighs)"I wish I would wonder what Wonderland would be like." (Song: Just Imagine.) * *Hilary: "Isn't Wonderland a wonderful place to be, guys." (Right on cue, Blaze and AJ.) *Both: "Whoa!" *All: "Blaze! AJ!" *Blaze: "Hi everybody!" *AJ: "We're so glad to see you." * (Song ends.) *Blaze: "So, Hilary. We heard that you were reading about a girl." *Hilary: "You mean. You heard about a girl named Alice." *AJ: "And this rabbit who was running late." *Hilary: "And the White Hare." *AJ: "And the cat that magically turns invisible." *Hilary: "And the Cheshire Cat!" *Blaze: "Yeah! It was awesome! I'd say, we should have an adventure. C'mon. Let's go!" (Song: Let's Go.) * (Song ends.) *Hilary: "Who's up for a fun adventure." *Kipper: "Tick Tock Clocks! I would love to come." *Precious: "Now, you see me. Now, you don't. Of course!" *Jackson: (Sighs)"I wish we could but, Jordan and I have other things in mind." *Talia: "And everyone else does too." *Hilary: "Alright! See you later! Let's go!" *AJ: "Make the wish, Hilary!" *Hilary: "I wish we could go to Axle City! I wish we could go to Axle City! I wish we could go to Axle City!" (And in a magic sparkle, Hilary, Kipper and Precious arrived on a beach, where Blaze and AJ drive in.) * Category:Blog posts